Fear
by Lucy72227
Summary: When he was a child Genma had told him that fear was nothing more than an irrational force driving anyone and everyone away from what they needed to achieve. He told him that to be fearful meant weakness and weakness meant dishonor. And of course dishonor meant disownment.
1. Sunset

DISCLAMER; I DO NOT OWN KAZE NO STIGMA!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 1 of; 'Fear'

Sunset

When he was a child Genma had told him that fear was nothing more than an irrational force driving anyone and everyone away from what they needed to achieve. He told him that to be fearful meant weakness and weakness meant dishonor.

And of course dishonor meant disownment.

A lesson the contractor knew all too well.

The contractor's father taught him that he shouldn't fear what he didn't understand but to approach it with a strong conscious.

While the words held years of wisdom they hadn't made a difference in his life. They may have if the man saying them hadn't been a hypocrite.

The Kannagies were a clan of the strongest fire mages to ever exist, chosen by the god of fire himself. A clan made up of fighters and warriors of the highest caliber, born into a world of flames and power.

A clan that seemed virtually invincible.

But even ' _they'_ had their own share of fears.

The old man's fear was weakness. Inferiority.

That much was obvious.

Jugo feared not being strong enough to protect those whom he cherished. After he had lost Asuna he had vowed to never lose any of the remaining members of his clan.

With the exception of Kazuma, of course.

As a child Ren's fear had always been abonnement. Some fucked up psychological after effect undoubtedly stemming from watching his hero thrown out of the clan because he had yet to control a petty flame.

Kazuma could still remember the mage crawling into his bed as a child crying, fearing the day that Kazuma would be thrown out. He would beg his father constantly but Genma had done nothing but scoff occasionally saying that if he were stronger he'd be able to survive.

As if being thrown out would teach him to control.

You could thank Genma and his constant threats.

Kazuma would pick the child up and hold him against his chest rubbing circles against his back promising that he'd never leave.

And he did.

Maybe that's why the kid was so afraid of being abandoned.

Maybe that's why the kid was so afraid of trusting people.

The princess was the one person he'd never gotten to figure out.

As children she was always training or in school. Private cars taking her to and from designated destinations.

He'd rarely catch a glimpse of her red tassels and when he did he could only feel inferior to the girl four years younger than him.

She was the pride and joy of the clan.

The epitome of perfection.

Beautiful and gifted in the art of the crimson flames.

The youngest to conquer what seemed impossible to her seniors.

The flaming princess herself.

Ayano.

And it was Ayano whom he himself feared.

…

The girl smiled at the feeling of water against bare skin enjoying the way it seemed to cool her down instantly.

She breathed out laying down against the grass crimson eyes tracing the clouds and basking in the sunlight. It wasn't every day that she was able to feel the way she did now.

So… at ease.

The sun had just began to set, its rays leaving soft films of light to dance across her skin. The scent of due fresh against the grass pressed up against her.

It had been a total of three months since their final case.

It had taken the three a little over a month to heal and get back into the land of the living. But even then Jugo had banned Ayano from going anywhere outside of home and school.

She knew that it was simply her father's way of showing her that he cared. He feared losing her. That much she knew for a fact.

While the thought had irked her to no end, it also meant that she wouldn't have to face her friends and their constant attempts at getting the red head to fess up about her nonexistent feelings for the contractor.

She moved her legs around the water feeling the fins of the koi fish against her skin every so often. This were of the rare few times the heiress felt completely and utterly content.

"So there you are."

And there it was… she had spoken too soon.

The girl sighed opening one eye, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The man shook his head cigarette in hand, "Just enjoying the view."

She glared, "That view is being polluted with your stupidity. Didn't you say you were going to quit?"

He shrugged, "Harder than it looks."

She stared at the cigarette pressed in between his lips. Maybe if he loved her…. No…The thought disgusted her.

Rolling her eyes she sat up pulling her legs out of the water before grabbing her shoes, "Is there a reason your here or are you making it your life goal to piss me off?"

Kazuma smirked, "A little bit of both. Jugo said that he wanted to see you whenever you had a minute and considering that you've been doing nothing but laying around all day I'd say that you've got more than a minute."

She shook her head walking in the direction of the main house the contractor at her heals, "Did he tell you what for?"

"A case."

She smiled lightly, "Finally."

Setting her shoes out, she slid the door open watching as her father took a sip of his tea, his dark eyes scanning a set of papers.

"Father? You wanted to see me."

The man looked up before smiling at his daughter, "Yes Ayano. Sit." The girl nodded settling down beside the contractor who had already invited himself in.

"How have you been feeling?"

She smiled bowing lightly, "I've been well thank you. And yourself?"

The clan leader smiled at his daughter, "Well. It appears that there's been a bit of a disturbance in the north. It appears to be Yoma activity but no one is completely sure. We have a few Kanaggie members scouting the area as we speak but have come up empty handed. I need you and Kazuma to go out and see what you can find. If it is indeed a Yoma dispose of it. Kazuma you will be paid accordingly."

The contractor nodded, "Anything else?"

"Please be careful."

Ayano nodded at her father bowing deeply, "Of course father. Should we leave tonight?"

"Sleep tonight and leave tomorrow morning. It shouldn't take the both of you very long but if it does-"

Kazuma raised a brow, "How north are we talking?"

"A little past Hakkoda Mountains. The Kannagies have a safe house near the area you can use that while you're out. I'll have a family car take you up there, but there will be a bit of a walk once you arrive."

"We'll just fly the rest of the way." Kazuma stood, "Is that it?"

"Yes." Jugo smiled at his daughter, "Be safe."

Ayano smiled, "Of course." Bowing quickly the girl stood following the contractor leave the base. "That's a relief."

Kazuma looked at the girl, "What is?"

"I thought I was going to be locked up in here forever."

"While I highly doubt that'll be the case, I also wouldn't doubt it." Taking his last puff out of the cigar the redhead watched as he destroyed it. "Well I'm off, see ya."

"Bye…"

Ayano shook her head, walking into the gardens.

He'd been like this since the fight.

He just seemed off. She couldn't exactly tell what it was or why he was acting the way he was but he just seemed… empty.

The sun was at its peak of decent. The warmth emitted something she looked forward to everyday for as long as she could remember.

She smiled bitterly remembering thinking the exact same thing that day three months ago. It felt like an eternity had gone by. They had had more than enough time to heal but this wasn't her place to speak.

She hadn't lost her lover to a daemon.

…

Kazuma's eyes wavered for only moments before settling on the bowl of ramen in front of him rather than the compound.

He could see it so clearly from his apartment complex.

The place she lived.

He didn't think he'd ever be able to forget her. Even as children she was always the center of attention. She was, after all, the king's daughter.

Kazuma pushed the bowl away from him before standing up and walking towards the bathroom. He slammed the door shut placing his hands on either side of the sink staring at his reflection. Analyzing every aspect of himself.

He couldn't help but think that maybe if he were different she wouldn't have died. Maybe if they never had met she'd still be alive.

He wanted to wish that but he just couldn't. He loved her and cherish the time he had spent with her, she was the love of his life.

She had taken him in wordlessly when he had no other home. She had accepted him and his talentless ass. She had given him love and warmth… everything he craved.

"Tsui Ling…."

He pushed himself away before stripping and stepping in the shower. The water was boiling scarring his bare skin red.

But he didn't care.

Maybe the pain would dull out the memory.

Maybe.

Just Maybe.

…

Hey everyone and thanks for reading the first chapter of Fear!

So about a year ago I had this story online and it got a bit of attention, but I had to take it down due to editing purposes.

It's been a while but I'm finally getting around to updating it.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow

See you soon!

Lucy


	2. Safe Haven

Just a quick thank you to those of you who commented and made my day! I'll continue to write this story so long as you continue to enjoy it!

DISCLAMER; I DO NOT OWN KAZE NO STIGMA!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 2 of; 'Fear'

Safe Haven

Kazuma stared at the girl slumped numbly against his shoulder.

The subtle rise and fall of her chest was proof that she was fast asleep, and had been for the past hour.

He could vaguely feel her breath fanning against his neck, each breath sending shivers down his spine.

All of course, against his will.

The compound was no more than two hours from Hokkoda. From there a thirty minute hike up the steep mountains would bring them to the safe house and the area in question.

He had called ahead only minutes ago, gathering fragments of information regarding their current case. From what the Kannagies had said, he had no doubt in his mind that it was indeed a Yoma's doing.

But they had mentioned something… peculiar, for lack of a better word.

They had mentioned a trail of dead animals whenever and wherever it was spotted and an inhumane screech that would erupt several times a day from the beast. They said that it didn't sound like that of a Yoma…. But not exactly human either.

Kazuma sighed dragging his eyes away from the redhead to the shops that littered the streets. They had reached a small village of sorts called Iōdake. He remembered visiting it several years ago on a job, the first freelance job he had ever been hired for.

From here there was approximately an hour and thirteen minutes remaining.

Ayano shifted against him, hands balled into fists that she was pressing into his side. It wasn't painful but not exactly comfortable considering they had quite the trip ahead of them. He moved against her moving her hands to her sides mentally noting just how small they were in his much larger ones.

He looked at the girl curled into his side, she looked so at ease.

So serene…

So beautiful.

But he couldn't allow himself to feel that way.

Not yet.

Not ever.

He rested his head against the glass of the window watching the dull shops pass and he couldn't help but reminisce about better days.

Days that now felt like an eternity ago.

Days he spent in the warmth of a home and love.

Days he spent with 'her'.

His eyes scanned the shops stopping at what looked to be a bakery, figuring quickly that the girl would enjoy the snack once she woke up and that he needed a coffee he turned to the driver, "Pull over."

…

 _Ayano stared at the younger version of herself._

 _Watching as she summoned the flame again and again and again. She watched as Jugo and Genma critiqued each move, each form and each breath she took._

 _She watched as Genma stood abruptly tossing the girl a look before muttering something about her being a disappointment to the clan._

 _The younger girl glared at the man's back, obliterating the flaming blade._

 _"_ _At least I can use flames unlike 'him'…"_

 _The words weren't supposed to be harmful, just words thrown out in a fit of anger._

 _She watched as the older man stopped and straightened out before turning and glaring at the younger girl, "Don't speak of that child. He isn't mine."_

 _Anger filled her being._

 _Even now, simply watching the interaction, the words stung more than she could describe._

 _How is it that someone could throw out their own flesh and blood based on power, or that lack thereof?_

 _Was he embarrassed that his son was meant for something else?_

 _Was he ashamed of Kazuma?_

 _It disgusted her._

 _Ayano watched as the man left before turning her eyes to the younger version of herself, "I'm sorry father."_

 _Jugo shook his head, "You need to learn to hold your tongue. Just because it's the truth doesn't mean it needs to be said."_

 _She bowed deeply at her father, "I apologize."_

 _"_ _That'll be enough for today. You're dismissed."_

 _"_ _Father."_

 _The younger girl turned to the staircase opening the iron door before breathing in air rather than smoke._

 _She'd never tell anyone that the scent of ash bothered her. She was after all a fire user, it wasn't supposed to._

 _She'd never tell them how refreshed she felt when she breathed in the fresh air that surrounded the compound. The way she relished it and the feel of it against her skin._

 _No she'd never dream of it._

 _…_

"…Kazuma…"

Kazuma looked down watching the redhead, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee. She sat up rubbing her eyes with the base of her palm, "What time is it?"

"Five. Enjoy your nap?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. How much time is left?"

"A little under an hour."

Nodding she slid back into her seat accepting the coffee and pastry he handed her, "Any intel."

He sighed running a hand though his hair, "That's where it gets tricky. It's a Yoma, supposedly, but it's not behaving like one normally would."

She raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"It's absorbing energy at an incredibly fast pace, its killing animals and sucking their energy. Not to mention something about some sort of screech several times a day. "

"You think it's trying to heal something…?"

He nodded, "Exactly."

"But say hypothetically if it wasn't a Yoma, what else could it be?"

"No clue."

She sighed, "You're useless."

He chuckled beside her.

…

Ren walked into the main room bowing, "Uncle."

Jugo set down the cup of tea he had been sipping out of slowly before turning to the blond child, "Yes Ren?"

"Where are Ayano and Kazuma?"

Jugo waved a hand dismissively, "I set them to mount Hokkoda on a case. They should be back within a few days."

Ren smiled at his uncle, "Well that's good, they had been complaining of the lack of jobs.

"They needed some time to adjust."

"Yes. Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"I'm worried. "

Jugo raised a brow, "About?"

"Ayano."

"Why?"

Ren sighed, "I got a letter… he's coming back."

Jugo's eyes narrowed, "Why…?"

…

Throwing on a coat the fire user wormed her way out of the car taking the hand Kazuma held out for her.

Wrapping her scarf around her neck she scoped the landscape surrounding them. For what seemed like miles laid nothing but white untouched snow. The whiteness was beautiful against the setting sun, its radiance reflecting on the whiteness. Even now flakes were falling down slowly making the already picturesque view even more stunning.

"What now?"

He pointed towards the peak, "Thirty minutes that way. We'll need to hurry though… there's supposed to be some serious weather coming our way. Not to mention it gets dark soon…"

"Right, let's go." Throwing her backpack on she trudging shins deep into pale white snow.

Silence.

Aside from the sounds of their legs plunging in and out of the snow neither of the two spoke. It was something that they were used to, if it weren't screaming it was silence.

But it wasn't awkward, in fact the exact opposite.

Ayano dug her hands further into her pockets protecting her warmth from the raging cold.

She wasn't sure how long it had been exactly.

Her legs were on fire, her feet cramping under the bitter cold. The sun was setting and the snow was coming down faster than either of them had expected. She had stopped seeing anything in front of her, the snow blinding her vision and the wind stinging her eyes painfully.

And then she heard it.

A voice.

Murmurs.

Then silence.

"KAZUMA!" She shouted over the raging wind waiting for the man who was far ahead of her to hear her calls.

He turned looking back at her, "WHATS WRONG?"

She shook her head, "I THINK I HEAR SOMETHING!"

He walked towards her against the current of the wind winding her arm in his before continuing, "Let's just keep going. It'll get dark soon."

The redhead couldn't help the blush staining her cheeks lightly. Whether it was due to the cold or their close proximity she wasn't sure. "Are we going in the right direction?"

He nodded, "Yeah." Pulling his scarf over his mouth he trudged on dragging the red head along with him.

It was then that she realized just how white everything thing was. The flakes completely blurred her vision and the ground seemed like a never ending white canvas.

Her inner flame kept her warm enough but even through that she could still feel the bitter hands of the cold invading. She shivered half aware of the body that pulled her closer.

Kazuma swore under his breath looking around, "We should be there any minute now…"

She nodded pulling the backpack closer to her body as the wind seemed to pick up completely obscuring her vision.

She looked up at Kazuma who had stopped suddenly. She could see amber eyes scoping the area looking for something, anything.

"Can't you just use your wind!?" she called against the harsh gales.

He shook his head, "We're way too high up. If I tried anything we could be in even bigger trouble."

"Do you sense anything?"

He nodded, "Something…. Strange."

"See… I told you I heard something!"

Kazuma pulled the girl all but running, "We need to find the safe house now."

She nodded following him noting the tightening of his grip on her arm as he pulled her down the narrow path.

The snow was making it difficult to move much less see. The snow was accumulating far too quickly, what once was shin deep was now knee-high and very uncomfortable. She felt his hand grab at her waist pulling her even faster along.

He was using his wind, she could feel it but it was weak enough so that it would cause disturbances of any sort.

After what felt like an eternity Kazuma began to slow down feeling the effects of the snow. His limbs cried out in pain, his vision blurring, a cold sweat working its way down his back.

"Kazuma…"

The man didn't respond just slowed down hardly pulling the girl at all. She squeezed his hand pulling him behind her, "Come one… we need to keep going." Trudging ahead of him the princess pulling the contractor behind her.

The wind picked up against them, and it took all that Ayano had to not completely crumple to the ground. Instead she took a breath focusing on the mission. As if hearing her call, she began to see what looked like a building in the distance.

"Kazuma…. I think I see it!" Pulling him closer the girl trudged on with newfound energy towards the building.

It took her only a few minutes before arriving, groping blindly she finally found knob placing her hand against the stone she focused on her breathing before sending out a pulse of energy. After a few seconds the door popped open welcoming the two into its warmth. Discarding her bag she threw the contractor into the warmth hulling him onto the couch in the main room.

"Come on Kazuma..."

She sighed running into the bedrooms and grabbing all the blankets she could carry. Quickly stripping him of all his soaked clothing she laid him down under several thick quilts. The contractor glared at the red head, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you alive."

…

Hey everyone and thanks for reading the second chapter of Fear!

Comments:

Blueraven7227- Hey there LUNA! So glad you enjoyed the story and I'm glad I'm finally writing one that you can enjoy! Any fandoms you'd want to see me write? It's a continuation of the anime! Enjoy

Aipom4- Thank you very much!

Boogle- My god… thank you so much! I was hoping it would seem real and not fake like a lot of the stories I read on the site. Half of them just don't seem realistic and the chemistry between the two while is definitely there it's just way too much! I totally agree! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Guest- HEY! Thanks so much for the beautiful review. I woke up to it and cannot thank you enough for the beautiful wakeup call! It was the best way to wake up. What are the other two, I'd really like to read them! I'm just glad that you're enjoying them and of course I'll update soon! Don't you worry your pretty little head about it ;)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon for the next edition.

PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!

Alright, you guys, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow

See you soon!

Lucy


End file.
